


Tough Pasts But The Future Will Be Harder

by FandomsofMine



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Tags Are Hard, Yandre Deli (Kinda), enjoy, superhero au, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsofMine/pseuds/FandomsofMine
Summary: What's the point of being evil when the villain gets everything they wanted?  What's there left to desire, to fight for, to long for? Delirious is nothing but a shadow of what he used to be as a villain without a motive,  but oh, he'll find one soon.Based on a Tumblr Post I saw. SuperHero AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> GOD. I haven't written in forever! I missed it..   
> Well, I hope you all enjoy this new story I'm working on at the moment! It took forever to write it down and even longer to edit. 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy~

God, why was he even doing this anymore. He used to be angry and emotional in his late teen years, then in the man’s young adult life, he felt the rush as he destroyed the lives of all those people who harmed him so many years ago. Now, at thirty, all those bastards that hurt the villain were dead and gone and all that's left was his brilliant mind and the clothes on his back. He was tired, and a little bummed, because a villain was never supposed to fully get what they wanted, but he was here now.   
The lowlife often looked through his options on what to do.. and nothing looked all that appealing to him;    
Take over the world? Nah, too much responsibility    
Kill for fun? Bleh, they never did anything to him.    
Turn over to good? No one would ever trust him, probably for good reason too.    
Kill himself in an absolute show of blazing glory? ....maybe later....    
  
All in all, the criminal wasn't bored; he just lost his reason to do what he does. So all in all when he heard crying coming from deep in the woods, of course he'd go to investigate. What he saw shocked the villain, to say the least.    
  
Hoodini, the villain’s sworn enemy/famous hero, beaten into submission while trying his hardest to stand back up, obviously in high amounts of pain. His face was covered by an owl mask, but if the fresh violet marks creeping up his neck were any indication, he was terribly hurt. 

  
"-And you were supposed to be a challenge? HA!" Another with half a face made of metal cackled turning back to a young girl-no older than five- clutching her small stuffed bear.  "Now, as for you," the cyborg chuckled robotically, twisting his neck at an angle awkward for even the most flexible human, "time to die!"   
Suddenly, the cyborg's metal hand became an extending razor-sharp claw. It snapped to the girl but never reached her, instead a bright blue streak stood between the two. The metal abomination spluttered in confusion as he quickly retracted his hand.   
"How did you.." he turned to see the downed hero still hasn’t moved which made the villain furious. "What?" He growled and turned back to the hooded figure. "There's supposed to only be one superhero in this area!"   
  
The man in front of the girl laughed maniacally, and Hoodini immediately recognized the cackle. The man threw back his hood to reveal glowing blue eyes and a wide smile that seemed to break his face in half, and clown-like makeup covering his looks giving the illusion his face was cracked in two.  
  
"That's because there is only one."   
  
The bionic man was taken aback before chortling.  
"H2O Delirious, What are you doing here?"   
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Terrorizer," Delirious spat, still keeping a menacing smile on his lips.   
  
Terrorizer smirked, "Doing what you could _never_ do. Defeating your worst enemy," he gestured to the fallen hero, who was now shakily leaning against a tree, "and taking over the city. You are the only town in this area who hasn't fallen to its knees because of me and I plan on changing th-"   
  
"Yardda yadda bleh. God, do I sound that annoying when I scheme?" Delirious casually turned and asked the hero who looked ready to pass out from pain. "God, you just go on and on and on... it's so annoying. Let me just get to the point."   
  
Delirious sliced the droid in half with his energy sword. The android, being too stunned to react quick enough, fell into two neat halves on the floor before the head ejected from the body.  The head looked up, the red glowing eye puttering in and out while the other villain slowly walked up and put his foot on the decapitated cranium.   
"Oh and next time, Terrorizer," he leaned in close, his face now threatening and voice low, "see me in person instead of sending one of your _lowly_ _robots_ if you want my town."  And with that, Delirious cracked the skull of the machine causing the body to spasm before going limp.   
  
After a moment, the clown slowly turned and approached the young girl, squatting down to her.    
"Hey, you okay?" He offered her a hand which she shyly refused. Instead, she pleaded with her chocolate brown eyes and chubby little arms to be picked up off the ground.  Delirious nervously obliged, not holding a baby since..   
  
_Uncle Jonny! Up! Up!_ __  
  
...since a lifetime ago. The little girl cowered into his collarbone as Delirious gently rubbed her small back.  
"Poor thing, you've been through so much today. It's alright. You're ok now." The girl hiccuped as she sobbed into his shoulder. Delirious knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "What were you doing so deep in the woods by yourself?"   
  
Delirious heard a gasp of pain coming from the Superhero's direction, his side bleeding roughly. Wait, didn't Hoodini have that weird super wand? The one that used magic or some shit like that? Why was he not healing him- The clown looked back to the disfigured body of the robot and saw it clutching the magical stick in his hand.   
  
  
Huh.   
  
Maybe Hoodini needed that.   
  
He approached the wand and tugged at it. Noticing it wasn't budging, he took the liberty of ripping off the entire hand from the wrist and tossing it at the owl-man hybrid.. thing...   
  
Delirious was still confused about what the hell the hero even was.  
  
"Here," he lightly tossed it over, watching the hero's eyes go wide as he caught it and quickly mumbled a spell that caused him to sink to his knees as the major wounds disappeared from his body and the cuts in his outfit disappeared. Even after, a few small cuts and bruises littered his features. His breathing slowed as he looked up at the villain in confusion and shock.   
"You saved-"   
Delirious raised his hands to cover the little girls ears,   
"Pffft what? I can't hear you I did what now? I didn't do anything." The little raven haired girl began to giggle in the villain's arms, as she was tossed side to side gently.   
  
"You aren't even covering your ears-"   
  
"I CAN’T HEAR YOU LALALALA!" The villain was now carefully spinning in a circle as the toddler laughed and squealed happily. The hero finally stood, his mouth agape at the foreign and bizarre scene that lay before him.   
  
"Dee!? Evan! Are you two okay-" An Asian man in his mid-twenties comes sprinting through the forest, he stops short when seeing the clown holding the small bundle in his arms. 

 

"Daddy!" The young one yells before squirming out of the villain's grasp as he holds her by the shoulders and places her on the ground so she can run to her "Dad." The man scooped her up as she squeaked and began to babble at about the "make-up man" who saved her and "Unckey Ev!" The father paled considerably and looked very uncomfortably back at the clown, before turning his eyes to the hero and cradled his daughter before quickly sprinting back the way he came. Delirious scoffed.    
  


"Not even a hello or thank you? Rude." The clown turned to the owl, who was still looking at him with awe. Delirious rolled his eyes and simply shut his mouth. "You're gonna catch flies with your mouth hanging loose like that." The hero simply swallowed hard before staring after the direction the other man left.    
"You saved her."    
"What did I say about-"    
"You saved my niece."    
  
_ You can't save her. You should've just came willingly with me, you really think I'd take 'no' for an answer? _ __   
  
"Th-that was your niece?" Delirious looked off, dazed. The hero smiled sadly and nodded.    
"Why? Why didn't you just let her-"    
"Why not? She didn't do anythin' to anyone. Why would I just let her be killed? Plus, you weren't in too hot of shape to do it yourself." Delirious casually answered turning back to the man to see wetness dribble down his chin from inside his mask. "Wh-WHA OH SHIT MAN YOU CRYING? UHHH SHIT UH PLEASE STOP?"    
The villain blubbered on before he was yanked down by the smaller man and felt a warm pair of lips on his own. The usually stoic hero seemed to melt and the ravenous villain seemed to be startled for once. As quickly as the kiss was started, it was over and Delirious was left staring at a puffy-eyed handsome man who smiled warmly.    
  
"Thank you."    
  
And in that instant Jonathan knew what his new purpose was, it filled his once empty hole with new warmth and feeling as he felt his brain click away at the new idea. God, he knew, no matter what he had to do, no matter what it took,    
  
he was going to make that superhero  **_His_ ** .    


**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahah- *coughs* hehe. Now, some of you are probably wondering "Fan, Why did you drop us in the middle of the story?" and "Fan, why is Evan called Hoodini and not Vanoss?" and "FAN, WHAT IS GOING ONNN?" I know I started the story at what seems like an end of character development, but that's the point shhhh shhh it'll be alright! 
> 
> Constructive criticism, Kudos, and Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for the support! 
> 
> ~Have a lovely day~


End file.
